Power Outage
Power Outage is the seventh episode of the third season and the 51th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Cole/Belthazor invokes an anger demon to pit the sisters against each other, rendering them powerless and vulnerable to attack. Cast 3x07-PrueHalliwell.jpg|Prue Halliwell 3x07-PiperHalliwell.jpg|Piper Halliwell 3x07-PhoebeHalliwell.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell 3x07-LeoWyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt 3x07-ColeTurner.jpg|Cole Turner 3x07-Demon.jpg|Andras 3x07-Neighbours.jpg|Janice, Clarie, Allen and Mrs. Snyder Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Jason Carter as Andras *Amir Aboulela as Triad Member #1 *Shaun Toub as Triad Member #2 *Rick Overton as Triad Member #3 Special Musical Guest *Fastball Co-Starring *Selma Archerd as Mrs. Snyder *Pamela Dunlap as Janice *Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor *Ron Marasco as Allen *Desiree Walter as Claire Magical Notes Book of Shadows Andras Andras, the Spirit of Rage, uses anger as a portal to enrage his victims until they commit a grievous act of violence. Although the rage leaves the victim after the act is committed, the violence usually serves a greater purpose, making Andras a powerful foe. The Spirit of Rage has used his abilities to incite wars that lasted for decades and redefined continents. In addition, due to the insidious nature of his work, Andras can be extremely difficult to detect. But because he has not yet ascended to full demon-hood, this low-level spirit is vulnerable to the powers of greater supernatural beings. Spells casting the spell.]] ''Unknown Athame Spell This spell was used by Cole Turner in order to presumably make his weapon of choice, an athame, stronger, in order to kill Phoebe Halliwell. He was chanting it over the knife, until Phoebe comes into his apartment. Powers *'Dream Leaping:' Used by the Triad to appear in Cole's dream, reminding him of his evil nature. *'Apportation:' Used by the Triad to make an athame appear in Cole's hand. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze two energy balls, the neighbors and Prue's camera. *'Levitation: Used by Phoebe to levitate to kick Leo and Belthazor and to dodge attacks and Prue's camera. *Glamouring:' Used by Leo to change his appearance into Belthazor's. *'Photokinesis:' Used by Leo to create low voltage energy balls whilst training the Charmed Ones. *'Astral Projection:' Used by Prue to project her consciousness onto the dinner table and behind Belthazor. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Cole to break the gas line of Prue's car. Prue used it to deviate a camera, fling an athame, deviate an energy ball and fling Belthazor. *'Rage Projection:' Used by Andras to enrage the sisters. *'Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Leo. *'Possession:' Used by Andras to possess Belthazor. *'Energy balls:' Used by Andras (possessing Belthazor) to attack the sisters and by Belthazor to vanquish Andras. Cole used it to kill a Triad member. *'Shimmering:' Type of teleportation used by Cole and Andras. *'Summoning:' Used by the Triad to summon Cole. *'Fireballs:' Used by one Triad member to create a fireball to kill Cole, but Cole killed him before he could throw it. Another member threw one at him, but he shimmered out. *'Super Strength:' Used by Cole to snap the second Triad member's neck. Artifacts * 'Book of Shadows:' is the Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. * 'Athame:' is a double edged ceremonial knife. Witches often use athames in their daily practice and rituals in order to direct energies. * 'Altar:' An altar room is where witches keep and use their Book of Shadows. * 'Triquetra' is an ancient Indo-European three-pointed symbol representing three-way unity. Sometimes it has a circle running through it and other times it does not. 3x07-LeoBook.jpg 3x07-Knife.jpg 3x07-Alter.jpg 3x07-BookofShadows.jpg Notes and Trivia .]] * Darryl Morris does not appear in this episode. * Phoebe doesn't use her premonition power in this episode. * The fact of the Charmed sisters use their powers against each other in anger, resulting in the Power of Three being severed and their magic being stripped, is explored again in "The Power of Three Blondes". * This episode marks the first time that Cole is on the run from the Source and his minions. * Prue loses her powers for the seventh time, in this episode. * Piper and Phoebe lose their powers for sixth time, in this episode. * Phoebe tells Cole that when she was 15 years old, she had a job passing out balloons to children dressed in a penguin suit. * After their cat fight, the sisters stand in positions similar to the triquetra on the Book. Phoebe walks out of the formation just before the triquetra on the Book separates. * Cole drives a BMW with a license plate number of 4QAP168. * Cole lives in apartment number 7. * This episode features the return of energy balls, which were introduced in the season 1 finale and not used again until this episode. After this episode, it becomes a commonly seen power. * Despite what is believed after this episode, it is shown in Season 8 that The Triad survived. It is later explained that if their physical forms are destroyed, they return in spirit form before being resurrected. * In season 8, it is revealed that the Triad have the same weakness as the Charmed Ones and the Avatars—if one is killed, the others are weakened. This is likely how Cole managed to kill them: he caught one by surprise and vanquished him, weakening the other two. Cultural References * Prue refers to the flesh of Belthazor as "the other white meat", which is a reference to the popular pork industry commercials that use that slogan. * Power Outage is a common phrase to describe a blackout of electricity. * Phoebe mentions Brad Pitt. * Upon her arrival from Cole's apartment, Phoebe asks her sisters, “Has the tribal council spoken? Am I booted off the island?”, which is a reference to the CBS reality series Survivor. * Prue tells Piper and Phoebe, "Who needs Oprah when we can do it ourselves?" She is referring to Oprah Winfrey. Glitches * When Prue kicks Leo pretending to be Belthazor, she completely misses his face. * When the triquetra on the book splits, it's obvious that a piece of leather was placed on top of it. ** When the sisters regain their powers, you can tell it is just the same footage of the triquetra splitting reversed mainly by the stand the Book sits on in the attic being seen in the bottom corner. * When the sisters are fighting Leo glamoured as Belthazor, the energy ball thrown at Piper disappears after Prue kicks Leo into the table. * When Phoebe drives away after talking with Cole, she honks the horn twice but she waves with one hand and turns the wheel with the other. Music Fastball - "You're An Ocean" Gallery Screencaps Triquetra split.jpg 3x07_Mrs._Snyder.jpg Image:3x07_Janice.jpg 3x10_Claire.jpg Allen.jpg AndrasBOS.jpg Andras_PhoebeColeKiss.jpg Andras_Possession_1.jpg Andras_Possession_2.jpg Andras_Vanquish_1.jpg Andras_Vanquish_2.jpg Andras Vanquished.jpg Gif Gallery :''Click for animation. EnergyBallFreeze.gif Prue Astral Projection 2.gif TriquetraSplit.gif Anigif.gif Promotional Pictures 307.jpg wb307a.jpg wb307b.jpg wb307c.jpg wb307d.jpg wb307e.jpg wb307f.jpg wb307g.jpg wb307i.jpg wb307j.jpg wb307k.jpg wb307l.jpg wb307m.jpg wb307n.jpg wb307o.jpg wb307p.jpg Videos Charmed Behind the Scenes Charmed_3x07_Power_Outage_Car_Conversation Power Outage clip 1 Quotes Piper: Newsflash! The world doesn't revolve around Phoebe! ---- Andras: So the rumors are true. You've fallen for a witch. Cole: What are you doing here? Get out! Andras: The great Belthazor. Who would've ever thought. I can hardly wait to see what the Triad will do when I tell them you failed. Cole: I will kill you before you ever get the chance. Andras: Then you really are a traitor, aren't you? ---- Cole: They are sisters first and foremost, and that, I believe, is their Achilles' heel. Break that bond, and we break the very foundation of their powers. ---- Phoebe: What's the matter, Prue, jealous? All work and no play making you even more boring? ---- Phoebe: I am so sick of the two of you ganging up on me and judging me. Prue: I am so sick of saving your asses. Piper: I'm sick of being taken for granted and those are mine. (Piper rips off Phoebe's earrings.) Phoebe: Ouch! Bitch! ---- Leo ''(to Piper): Ever planning on unfreezing the neighbors? ---- '''Phoebe': Leo do you think you can make yourself look like Brad Pitt? International Titles *'French:' Querelles de sorcières (Querels of Witches) * Finnish: 'Riidankylväjä (''The Stirrer) *'''Czech: Výpadek sil (Power Outage) *'Slovak:' Bez čarovnej moci (Without Magical Powers) *'Spanish (Spain):' Poderes rotos (Broken Powers) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Dígalo con furia (Say it With Fury) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Sem poderes ''(Without Powers) *'Russian:' РазЗачарованные RazZačarovannye (DisCharmed) *'Italian:' Punizione Esemplare (Exemplary Punishment) *'German:' Alle oder keine (All or None) *'Hungarian:' Testvérviszály (War of Siblings) *'Serbian:' Нестанак Моћи ''(The Disappearance of Power) '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3